This invention relates to a sulky for a self propelled, outdoor power equipment unit, such as a walk behind lawn mower, to allow the operator to ride behind the unit rather than having to walk behind the unit. More particularly, this invention relates to a sulky that supports the operator in a standing position behind the outdoor power equipment unit.
In the turf care industry, relatively large lawn mowers are known for mowing a wide swath of grass. A mower of this type is often referred to as a Wide Area Mower or by the corresponding acronym WAM. The mower comprises a self propelled traction frame supported for movement over the ground by a pair of rear drive wheels and a pair of front support wheels. A cutting deck housing a plurality of rotary cutting blades is suspended from the traction frame.
This mower also includes a handle assembly that extends upwardly and rearwardly from the traction frame. The handle assembly includes various operational controls that permit an operator to steer the traction frame and control the cutting blades housed on the cutting deck. The operator typically walks behind the mower during the cutting operation while holding the handle assembly to thereby guide and operate the mower. U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,558 shows a WAM of this general type.
Mowers of this type are often used by commercial cutters or by individual owners who cut relatively large tracts of grass. Even though the cutting swath is relatively wide, it still can take considerable time to cut a particular tract of grass. Walking behind the mower can become tiring. Thus, a need was recognized in the art to permit the operator to operate this type of mower without having to walk behind the unit.
To meet this need, various sulkies have been developed and sold for attachment to WAM""s and similar implements. When such sulkies are so attached, they permit the operator to ride behind the mower, either in a sitting or standing position, but most typically in a standing position. Such sulkies are not themselves powered, but utilize the self propelling action of the mower to pull the sulky. As a result, the operator no longer must walk behind the mower, but, in effect, is towed by the mower as the mower propels itself over the tract of grass being cut.
Known prior art sulkies for standing operators typically comprise a wheeled platform on which the operator stands with the platform being hitched or coupled to the WAM. However, the ground being traversed by the mower is often uneven so that one side of the mower and the trailing sulky will rise or fall relative to the other side of the mower and the sulky. For example, one side of the mower and sulky might pass over a bump in the ground while the other side of the mower and sulky remains on level ground. Or, an operator might drive the mower at an angle up over a curb such that the wheels on one side of the mower and sulky rise up over the curb before the corresponding wheels on the other side of the mower and sulky rise up over the curb. Consequently, the mower and sulky will often roll about a longitudinal axis as the mower moves forwardly.
The side-to-side tilting of the sulky platform is something that tends to throw or rock the operator from side-to-side during the operation of the mower. The operator must anticipate the motion of the sulky platform and maintain his or her balance on the sulky platform. This requires some attention physical effort on the part of the operator. Thus, while conventional sulkies are effective in relieving the need for the operator to walk behind the mower, many operators find it very tiring to use sulkies having a sulky platform on which the operator stands.
One aspect of this invention relates to a sulky for a self propelled, outdoor power equipment unit to allow a standing operator to ride behind the outdoor power equipment unit as the outdoor power equipment unit is driven over the ground. The sulky comprises a pair of foot platforms with each foot platform being sized to receive one foot of the operator thereon such that the operator is supported in a standing position with one foot on one foot platform and the other foot on the other foot platform. At least one ground engaging wheel or roller is carried on each foot platform to allow the foot platforms to roll over the ground. A substantially horizontal pivot is provided on each foot platform to pivotally connect the foot platform to the outdoor power equipment unit such that each foot platform is able to pitch up and down relative to the outdoor power equipment unit as the outdoor power equipment unit traverses uneven terrain. The foot platform pivots are independent of one another to permit the foot platforms to pitch up and down independently of one another.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a sulky for a self propelled, outdoor power equipment unit. The sulky comprises independent left and right foot platforms which support a standing operator. At least one ground engaging wheel or roller is provided on each foot platform to allow the foot platforms to roll over the ground. A means is provided for pivotally connecting the foot platforms to the outdoor power equipment unit to provide independent pivoting motion of the foot platforms relative to one another.